The present invention relates generally to antibody detection assays, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for an antibody detection assay for non-protein immunological studies comprising an immunological plate coated with non-protein antigen.
The field of immunology is generally concerned with antigens of biological molecules, primarily proteins and their corresponding antibodies (IgG). Recently, reports have been published on the existence of antibodies to other types of molecules, and more specifically to inorganic chemicals. However, no reports have been published on the existence of IgG molecules specific to non-protein substances such as elemental oxides, inorganic substances, metals and the like.
The existing technology for antibodies study is designed for protein (antigen) attachment, by adsorption, onto specially coated plastics. With organic molecules, the method currently being used to study antibodies to organic molecules is to attach a protein, usually albumin, to the organic molecule to form hapten. The hapten is then attached to the specially coated plastics. However, the study of antibodies to non-protein materials is difficult due to the lack of a method to attach these antigens to a stable base.
Antibodies are normally produced by the immune system about 14 days after internal exposure to a foreign substance. After the foreign substance has been eliminated, the antibody titer (amount) diminishes. If the foreign substance remains in the system, the antibody titer will remain high. Thus, assays allow the presence of a foreign substance to be monitored.
The need for detecting antibodies for non-protein substances is great. For example, it is known that the inhalation and deposition of microscopic particles of beryllium in the lungs can cause an incurable lung illness called chronic beryllium disease (berylliosis). This disease usually takes many years to evolve. Thus, it is desirable to design and develop a test which would indicate when a person has been internally exposed to beryllium. Such a test would provide sufficient opportunity to intervene and perhaps prevent maturation of the disease.
There are many reported increases in the immunoglobulin levels of patients with chronic beryllium disease (P.T. Pugliese 1968; H. Resnick et al 1970, S.D. Deodhar et al 1973, E.V. Vasilyeva et al 1977). In certain areas of Czechoslovakia, where coal with a high beryllium content is burned, high levels of immunoglobulins have been found in the workers and the general public (Bencko, et al 1980). Also, it has been demonstrated in vitro that beryllium sulphate causes a mitogenic effect on mouse B lymphocytes cells which produce antibodies (L.S. Newman and P.A. Campbell, 1987).
Sterner and Eisenbud, in their 1951 paper "Epidemiology of Beryllium Intoxication," state that the pathogenesis of berylliosis may be based on a concept that beryllium combines with protein to form an antigen, which in turn stimulates a beryllium-specific antibody. An inflamation results from the subsequent reaction of beryllium and the specific antibody. Even though attempts have been made to locate a beryllium specific antibody, none have been found.
Thus, there is a need for detecting exposure to non-protein materials so that appropriate action can be taken to prevent disease.